ben_10_omniverse_and_supernoobsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Noob Beginning
A Noob Beginning is the first episode of Ben 10 Omniverse and SuperNoobs: The Ultimate Crossover Plot This episode starts where Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach are walking to science class, however the principal calls them into her office. They walk in; but they see Mem and Zen, they begin to question why they are there. Zen replies saying that they have another mission to do; they need to stop a "shape shifting" human. Mem says that he is unstoppable. Kevin asks if he has any weapons of any kind. Mem and Zen nod. Outside school, Ben, whilst in a form of Cannonbolt, begins to barge into the school doors... Children began to scream and run in fear, Cannonbolt transforms back into Ben. Back an the principal's office Tyler and the rest hear screams and the door to the principal's office was open, Ben walks in. Shope says to Ben that why is he here; Ben ignores and carries on walking forward, Kevin shouts out what does he want from them, Ben replies saying he left his scarf here. They get confused. Rook barges in through the door, calls Ben and tells him that a virus has landed on Jock Jockerson. Ben transforms into Heatblast accidentally and the fire alarm goes off. Rook says to Ben that choosing Heatblast wasn't a good idea. Heatblast then switches to Big Chill, flies to where Jock is and attempts to stop him by freezing Jock Jockerson; however, Jock breaks free. Big Chill changes into Swampfire and sprays methane gas all over the place. People began to hold their noses and Jock Jockerson passed out. Swampfire switched back into Ben. At Plumber HQ, Ben began to scan the virus DNA, the Omnitrix says that this alien DNA is not capable of being inside the Omnitrix. Rook began to lock Jock in a tube filled with a formula to get rid of the virus. Mem and Zen began to question Ben why he got the Omnitrix, Ben says that it was a very long story, Kevin checks on other devices which looked very identical to the Omnitrix, but they didn't let him transform into anything. Kevin frowned. Max calls Ben and the rest into the main deck, they walk to the main deck; suddenly, Jock woke up, began to smash the glass and bashed the wall open. Jock began to fly to Peptos Xll. Alarms went off, newspaper reports were spread and last but not least, they began to panic. Major Events *Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Tyler Bowman, Kevin Reynolds, Jennifer Shope, Theodore Roachmont, Memnock, Zenblock, Amy Anderson, Jock Jockerson, Max Tennyson, Cannonbolt, Heatblast, Swampfire and Big Chill make their first appearances. *The Thermal Virus gets its first appearance Characters *Ben Tennyson (First Appearance) *Rook Blonko (First Appearance) *Tyler Bowman (First Appearance) *Kevin Reynolds (First Appearance) *Jennifer Shope (First Appearance) *Theodore Roachmont (First Appearance) *Jock Jockerson (First Appearance, infected with the 'Thermal Virus') *Amy Anderson (First Appearance) *Zenblock (First Appearance) *Memnock (First Appearance) *Max Tennyson (First Appearance) Villains *The Thermal Virus (First Appearance, destroyed) Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (First Appearance, Off-Screen Transformation) *Heatblast (First Appearance, Accidental Transformation) *Big Chill (First Appearance, cameo) *Swampfire (First Appearance, cameo) Trivia *During the episode, the thermal virus gets destroyed by Ben in a form of Articguana; however, the ice has melted when they leave Peptos Xll (Upchuck's new planet) which is at the end of the episode... Category:Season Premiere